Terence's HOT Day Off (DISNEY)
by chandrine
Summary: It's Terence's Day Off , he was bored but then his friend came and showed him how his toys works


"A nice day in Pixie Hollows, all the fairies are busy doin their job Terence a pixie dust keeper having his day off. "the hell?! I'm so bored, I don't what to do my friends are busy i can't bother them." Terence thought. Sitting, eating, flying outside, talking to himself for almost an hour and still Terence is not yet satisfied. "Oh! Im so freakin bored! I can't go to the tree, Fairy Gary will be mad at me." Terence sighed. And suddenly a knock on a door came *Knock knock* "who's there?!" Terence shouted. "Uhm Terence it's me Nicholas!" the guy on the behind the door answered. "Nicky! Great timing! Come in." Terence said as he open the door for Nicholas to come inside. Nicholas is a handsome guy as tall as Terence with black short hair, wearing amber leaves shirt and also a Pixie Dust Keeper. "So Nicky, you here?" Terence slighty smirked "Uhm Terence, I got my day off and Im bored I dunno where to go, so i thought i might go here." Nicholas said. "Nah, I'm happy you're here, by the way what you got in your bag?" Terence asked with confusion. Nicholas pulled his bag and opened it"Here!" Nicholas said while closing the door and handing his bag to Terence. Terence grabbed the bag and immediately pulled things, first is a long hard dick-like stick. "W-What is this?!" Terence asked as he surveyed the thing. "It's a toy! It gives pleasure, my tinker friend gave that to me i have others in the bag" Nicholas said. "How would this work?" Terence asked. "I don't want that, but fine i'll show you how, do not freak out I'm warning you," Nicholas said Terence just nod as he noticed Nicholas unbuckle his pants "W-Wait what are you doing?!" Terence freaked out, "I said do not freak out! Keep quiet, this thing is placed inside my hole and it will vibrate and it feels so good, just look." Nicholas said as he pulled down his pants (Note: Fairies/Pixies do not wear undies). Niholas' dick sprung up in the air and it's already rock hard. "Terence!" Nicholas shouted. Terence shook his head, closed his mouth and turned red "Y-yea?" "come here help me" Nicholas said. "H-how?" Terence answered "Oh come on! Don't be shy jut look at me!, help me im goin to hold me legs up and enter the toy in me hole." Nicholas said. "O-okay. But it this alright?" Terence asked. And Nicholas started to lay down in Terence's"Yes it is, so go on it's fine I'll show you how it work".Nicholas held his legs up exposin his hard dick and pink sweaty hole. "how could this fit?" the blushing Terence asked Nicholas. "wait! in my bag there is a yellow cup with jelly, please coat the toy with it thanks" Nicholas said Terence head in the bag and saw many other toys, and he picked up the yellow cup that said "Jelly" He opened it and smelled chocolate, he scoop his hand and coat the tip of the toy-dick, while coating it up and down he felt something odd in between his legs, his dick hardened up but he ignored it. As he brought back the toy lubed "Terence plese insert one finger in my hole" Nicholas politely asked Terence. "What.?!" Terence again freaked out blushing super red. "Come on! This is just a game! Please."Nicholas said "oh! Alright alright." Terence sighed and put his index finger in front of Nicholas' sweaty hole. "Go on push it in" Nicholas said. "O-Okay" Terence pushed his finger in "Ahhhh. Ahhhh" Nicholas moaned. "Nicky?! You alright?" Terence pulled his finger out "Terence that was good, now please the toy enter it inside me." Nicholas begged "Are you sure? This is big" Terence said, Nicholas nodded. Terence placing the tip of the toy in Nicholas' hole "Go on" Nicholas moaned little by little the toy enters the hole and Nicholas' moaned hotter and louder at the same time. "All in i guess" Terence said completely red. "Good now do you see a red button their?" Nicholas asked. "uhm yeah?" Terence said and pushed it, "Ahhhhhhhh. AHHHHHHH.. Ahhhhhh! Terence! AHHHHH! SO GOOD! AH" Nicholas moaned and put his right hand in his dick. "It vibrates? Nicky? You alright? You look hot." Terence murmured "Come on. Terence you're hard now i see the bulge" Nicholas said in between moanings. Terence pulled doen his shorta and exposed this long thick dick in the air with pre-cum in the tip. "come fuck me like how you fucked Leon" Nicholas said while pulling the toy from his hole. "How'd you know?!" Terence said. "I saw you last night in the tree top, you both are so hot! You came a lot inside him, I've got a crush on Leon and you."Nicholas smiled. "Please keep it a secret." Terence asked. "sure come now, feel free to enter me" Nicholas said. Terece position himself and entered Nicholas, "Hot! So warm inside Ahhhhh" Terence moaned "Aaaaaahhhhh" Both moaned as Terence fucked Nicholas harder and harder "Come inside me! Ahhhhh" Nicholas moaned "Aaahh ahh ahhhhh!" only sound the two makes. After a few hard and hot thrust Nicholas came a lot between his and Terence's Chest, Only a second later "Im cumming! Ahhh" Terence spurt his hot load inside Nicholas and some are leaking out, "That was awesome Terence you fuck best" Nicholas smiled Terence did not pulled his dick and waited for it to softened. And both sleep while his dick still inside

- MORNING "Hey Terence how's Day Off?" Fairy Gary said. "The Best Ever" Terence said as he saw Leon and Nicholas. - Hope you liked it!


End file.
